Scary Movie Forever
by Kadu2003
Summary: Duas amigas inseparáveis, e seu chefe, se juntão em uma aventura pra lá de Perigosa, muitos mistérios e descobertas irão acontecer!


Era uma noite de Halloween, estava frio, escuro e chuvoso, uma adolescente, cujo o nome é Kendra, estava em sua casa assistindo televisão. Ela estava sozinha, seus pais tinham viajado para uma cidade, cujo o nome não interessa. Kendra tinha no máximo 20 anos, ela estava esperando sua amiga, Tiffany, chegar para assistir um filme.

Era quase 24:36 quando sua amiga chegou.

Tiffany: Ô KENDRA, ABRI ISSO AQUI, SENÃO EU VOU EMBORA! — Gritou Tiffany enquanto estava sendo molhada pela chuva - Estou falando sério, hein, abre logo essa droga de porta!

Krenda: Para de ser medrosa, já estou indo!— retrucou Kendra.

Kendra desceu as escadas que davam ao seu quarto, foi em direção a porta, e a abriu.

Kendra: Entra sua medrosa.

Tiffany apenas mostrou o dedo do meio como resposta.Kendra e Tiffany foram subir as escadas que davam para o quarto de Kendra. Entrando no quarto, Kendra deitou em sua cama, e Tiffany foi colocar o filme para elas assistirem.

Tiffany: Qual que eu boto?

Kendra: Bota o da Annabelle

Tiffany: O 1 ou o 2?

Kendra: CALA A BOCA, BOTA A MERDA DO FILME E ASSISTE, SENÃO EU BOTO A BONECA NO MEIO DO TEU ORIFÍCIO CIRCULAR!! — Kendra grita e Tiffany apenas fica em silêncio.

Tiffany botou o filme e se sentou no "sofázinho" que tinha do lado da cama, o filme começou a rodar, depois de alguns minutos, Kendra ouve uma música vindo lá de baixo

"A mão pra cima, cintura solta.."

Lá de cima Kendra fica paralisada e Tiffany também, não tinha ninguém na casa, apenas as duas que alí estavam.

"... Da meia volta, e dança KUDURO."

Kendra: Mas que merda e essa!?— Kendra enfim fala algumas palavras. — Ô VOCÊ AI EMBAIXO, NÃO TEM UMA MUSIQUINHA MELHOR PARA TOCAR NÃO?

"No dia em que eu sai de casa, minha mãe me disse, filho vem cá..."

Kendra: Era só o que faltava, tocar as músicas do tempo do meu avô! — Kendra resmunga.

"... Passou a mão em meus cabelos, olhou em meus olhos e começou a falar."

Kendra: BOTA UMA COISINHA MAIS ANIMADA AÍ MEU FILHO!! — volta a gritar.

"Um ritmo viciante de funk começou a tocar"

Kendra: Agora melhorou! - Kendra dança junto a Tiffany.

Depois de alguns minutos de muita folia, Tiffany para de dançar e pensa "Pera aí, não tinha ninguém na casa quando eu entrei!"

Tiffany: Hm, Kendra, cadê teus pais?

Kendra: Eles viajaram — Disse enquanto dança ao som de batidas de funk

Tiffany: Você está sozinha aqui?

Kendra: Tirando tu, sim.

Seguindo dessa frase "Tirando tu, sim"(da fala dita por Kendra), Tiffany paralisou de medo, não tinha ninguém na casa, somente Kendra e ela, então ela pensou: "Quem botou essa música pra tocar?". Depois de um tempo calada e paralisada, ela fez toda a força que podia, tirou força até do "cú" e falou:

Tiffany: Ah, Kendra... Se... Não tem... Ninguém na casa... Além de mim... E tu... Quem... Quem... Botou a música pra tocar?

Kendra: Ah, foi meu gato de estimação, ele sempre bota músicas para tocar quando ele está no tédio — diz enquanto abre a porta — Ô BICHANO, VEM AQUI!— O gato de Kendra subiu as escadas, ele era preto com os olhinhos castanhos, ele entrou no quarto, e deitou no chão do macio tapete vermelho.

Tiffany, finalmente se recupera e se senta no sofázinho, elas continuaram a assistir ao filme ao som das batidas de funk.

Depois de um tempo assistindo, o filme já estava na metade, a música parou, e começou a tocar outra.

"Não sei se dou na cara dela ou bato em você, mas eu não vim atrapalhar sua noite de prazer."

Kendra, Tiffany e o bichano paralisaram pela milésima vez, Kendra era morena, negra, mas depois disso, ela ficou com o cabelo branco e a pele bege, Tiffany, ficou mais branca que o normal, e o gato ficou com a pele xadrez.

"Olha a explosão, quando ela bate com a bunda no chão."

Passado algum tempo, Kendra, Tiffany e o gato, voltaram a cor normal, porém continuaram paralisados, Kendra estava sentada na cama com o gato em seu colo, Tiffany estava no sofázinho.

Kendra: A gente tem que descer lá embaixo e ver quem foi o desgraçado que colocou músicas do século passado para tocar! — Disse. Estava com medo, muito medo, mas ainda dava para fazer uma piadinha sem graça.

Tiffany: Eu não vou descer essa escada, nem quando as vacas voarem, nem quando o saci cruzar as pernas e nem quando o morcego doar sangue, ou seja, NUNCA!

Kendra pegou a mão de Tiffany e saiu puxando ela.

Kendra: Vem logo sua medrosa!

Tiffany: Kendra... será que é uma boa ideia? Eu não devia ter vindo para tua casa...

Kendra: Cala a boca e vem!

Kendra e Tiffany desceram as escadas, por incrível que pareça, estava tudo normal, as luzes estavam acesas, somente a música estava tocando, Kendra foi até o rádio e o desligou-o

Kendra: É, acho que não tem nenhuma coisa de errada que não está certa.

Tiffany: Kendra, olha alí!!... – Diz enquanto apontava em direção a cozinha.

Kendra e Tiffany ficaram olhando para lâmpada da cozinha, estava piscando, depois de uns míseros segundos, a lâmpada deu uma de flash, e se apagou, nem deu tempo de fechar o cú e a mesma tinha voltado a funcionar de novo.

Estava lá, um indivíduo não identificado fantasiado de palhaço, ele estava babando sangue, Tiffany congelou e Kendra apenas disse:

Kendra: Ô MEU BEM, A FESTA A FANTASIA E ALI NA ESQUINA, VOCÊ ERROU DE CASA — Ela grita para o palhaço que apenas assusta Tiffany — VOCÊ JÁ SABE O CAMINHO PARA PORTA, ENTÃO TCHAU!.

Kendra: Vamos Tiffany, vamos acabar de assistir ao filme.

Tiffany: Espera Kendra... O palhaço... Ele... Ele SUMIU!!

Kendra: Ele foi pra festa a fanta... - Foi interrompida por um fenômeno paranormal.

As luzes se apagaram, Kendra e Tiffany ficaram morrendo de medo, elas estavam para se mijar, até que... A luz volta, e junto com a luz, o palhaço em forma de demônio volta, bem atrás de Kendra e Tiffany.

Palhaço: Achou! — Ele disse, com uma vozinha fina e ao mesmo tempo rouca.

Quando o ser estava prestes à atacá-las, uma serumaninha interrompe.

Kendra: Espera ae, eu sempre quis fazer isso - Tossiu uma, duas vezes é contínuo - Vamo cantar Tiffany!

Tiffany: Simbora

Logo as duas começam a cantar, mas não era uma música e sim uma paródia.

"Viver e não ter vergonha de ser feliz... Cantar e cantar e cantar.

A beleza de ser uma eterna azarada.

Ah meu Deus!

Eu sei... Eu seeeei

Que a vida devia ser menos

Complicada e será...

Mas isso não impede que eu repita.

Tô fodida... Tô fodia e tô fodida"

Logo depois de acabarem de cantar, ambas começaram a gritar de medo, Kendra puxou Tiffany a sua frente e gritou para o ser que estava olhando para a sua direção:

Kendra: PEGA A TIFFANY, EU SOU MAS NOVA QUE ELA, É ELA QUE MERECE MORRER! — Ela grita enquanto corre.

Tiffany: EU MESMO NÃO, PEGA A KENDRA, ELA E UMA VAGABUNDA SEM CORAÇÃO — Grita enquanto seguia a vagabunda... Digo, a Kendra.

Palhaço: Vocês querem brincar?! Então vamos brincar!

Kendra e Tiffany estavam escondidas atrás do sofá da sala, quando Kendra disse:

Kendra: O projeto do coringa, em forma de demônio, sumiu?!

Tiffany: N-Não sei

Kendra: A gente tem que sair daqui, senão a gente vai acabar morrendo!

Tiffany e Kendra saíram de trás do sofá, Tiffany pega uma faca que estava ali perto para se defender e Kendra pega um travesseiro.

Depois de horas procurando o projeto do coringa, Kendra e Tiffany param de procurar e voltam para o quarto, Tiffany com medo, ela fecha a porta e coloca o armário de Kendra na frente para o projeto do coringa em forma de demônio não passar.

Kendra: Eu acho que ele fugiu com medo da minha bravura — Disse, se achando.

Tiffany: S-Será??

Depois de um tempo olhando a porta, as luzes começaram a piscar, ela apaga e logo volta (De novo, a lâmpada ta dando uma de flash), e junto com a lâmpada o projeto do coringa em forma de demônio volta a reaparecer.

Ambas novamente gritaram uma para outra enquanto o palhaço estava à frente das duas.

Kendra: POR QUE VOCÊ BOTOU ESSA PORRA NA FRENTE DA PORTA??????

Tiffany: Pro... pro palhaço não entrar...

Kendra: Aé? O palhaço entrou, e ele não passou pela porta sua lerda!!

Palhaço: Vocês queriam brincar, então eu também entrei na brincadeira.

Kendra: Que brincadeira? Por acaso essa brincadeira se chama "Acabar com a alegria de duas adolescentes"?

Palhaço: Não, a brincadeira se chama "Esconde-Esconde"

Kendra: Aff, brincadeira de criança!

O palhaço abriu sua enorme boca, dando uma incrível e alta risada maligna. Tiffany apenas observava, Kendra tentou atacar o palhaço, mas falhou miseravelmente, depois ela tentou bater nele com as próprias mãos, mas ela falhou miseravelmente (de novo), e acabou perdendo a mão, logo depois ela perdeu a cabeça, ela foi esquartejada completamente pelo projeto do coringa, mas conhecido como um palhaço.

Palhaço: Agora e sua vez, princesinha.

Tiffany apenas gritava enquanto a sua frente estava o palhaço, pisando na cabeça de Kendra, que estava com uma afeição de susto, com sua boca aberta e seus olhos arregalados.

\--


End file.
